


the hard way

by honeybakedgrace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Timeskip, just a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedgrace/pseuds/honeybakedgrace
Summary: He can't tell Suna no; he hasn't learned how yet.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	the hard way

Osamu inhales shallowly, at midnight the air feels thinner.

Suna drapes a heavy arm around him, melting into his broad shoulder. Suna curls around Osamu's arm, cheek smushed up against his back.

"Samu." Suna grins into his side, falling a step behind when Osamu doesn't reflexively reach back to pull him along.

Osamu shoves both hands into his pockets. He can't tell Suna no; he hasn't learned how yet.

Suna seeks out his warmth, rushing forward to rest his chin in the crook of Osamu's neck. He wraps both arms around Osamu's torso.

He coos, "Yer softer than you were in high school."

"Fuck off," says Osamu, lips pinching together into a grimace.

"No no no no... No." Suna squeezes until Osamu groans, then mumbles into his shoulder, "It's good."

Good. Good?

Osamu says, "Yer accent's thicker'n when ya were sober."

" _Yer's too_."

The accent is cuter on him. Everything is cuter on him. Especially things that were Osamu's first.

Thankfully, Osamu's apartment is only 4 blocks from the izakaya EJP and MSBY picked for the night. Thankfully, Osamu has a perfectly fine couch for Suna to crash on, being too drunk to brave the train ride back to the hotel. Osamu had offered his place up in the first place, but by that point the rooms had already been booked.

He knows the trouble he makes for himself each time he offers, but he offers all the same.

Suna peels off his back so that he can fumble with the keys, dizzy from a few too many beers and Suna's expensive cologne. Suna leans on his forearm against the building.

The door clicks open and Osamu holds the door open long enough for Suna to wobble in, feigning sobriety with a smug grin.

"Don't worry Samu I won't embarrass you in front," he burps through the sentence, "of yer neighbors."

Osamu smiles through a frown, brows pinched together in disgust yet unable to resist just how endearing it is. _Cute._

He merely hums in agreement, watching with a weary eye at the way Suna twists and tilts his head to look him up and down.

"See somethin' ya like?" Osamu says.

Suna smirks, finishing his inspection before saying, "You're awful quiet tonight Samu."

"Maybe yer just awful loud," Osamu responds, pressing the elevator button three more times for good measure.

"No." Suna says it like it's a fact. Which it is. "Yer just quiet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rin. M'just tired. S'all. Y'know beer puts me right to bed."

Suna looks unconvinced, but doesn't press when the elevator comes and they stumble in. Both of them lean against the back wall, holding the small stretch of railing bolted into it.

Suna inches closer until their shoulders are brushing, then until their sides press together. Even though he was stuck to Osamu the entire way here and is cherry red from cheeks to chest, Suna’s still running cold.

Osamu resists the sudden urge to strip off his jacket and sling it around Suna's shoulders, instead he pulls it tighter around himself. Suna's chip drops, he closes his eyes for a moment until the elevator jerks to a stop on the 4th floor.

"Rin." Osamu jabs Suna's side with his elbow, noticing how peaceful he looks for the 2 seconds his eyes are shut. He smacks his lips and his lids flutter open, eyes unfocused and red. "We're home."

He loops their arms together, letting Suna lean his full weight onto him.

By the time he's got the front door open and is clicking the chain into place, Suna is crashed on the couch, limbs akimbo and jaw slack. Beer puts him right to bed too.

Chain goes on, deadbolt gets locked, keys put into the dish by the door, shoes off. He could be coming home from a long shift at the store. Suna could have waited up for him. Wouldn't that be nice, easy.

Osamu walks up beside the couch, digging his fingernails into his palm with one hand and reaching out to brush Suna's bangs from his face with the other.

Everyone and their brother's boyfriend's cousin has eyes for Suna. He can't blame them.

Osamu runs his thumb over Suna's forehead. He hears Atsumu in his ear, _What is he? Simba?_

Osamu doesn't care.

His chest fills with disappointment. He doesn't dare to whisper it out loud, so he thinks it instead.

Suna's head falls back as he begins to snore. Osamu retracts his hand and squats down to fix the couch pillow under his neck. Suna will regret sleeping like this in the morning, but some lessons are learned the hard way.

Atsumu had bought the navy blue jacket for Osamu on their birthday, and Osamu had always loved the big, oversized, cozy thing. He slips it off his shoulders and drapes it across Suna's torso, wondering if anything would have changed had he done it merely 5 minutes sooner.

Wondering is all he has as he leaves a glass of water and 3 little orange pills on the coffee table and disappears into his bedroom. He doesn't have to wait for a hangover for the regret to kick in, but some lessons are learned the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this small Sunaosa tidbit, if you did feel free to come and hang out with my on twitter (@honeybakedyams) where I usually am!


End file.
